Wolven Heart
by quietkitty
Summary: Two young wolves lost, but found and taken in by one of the most unlikely people. Rated 'T' to be safe.
1. A Meeting

**Wolven Heart**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto and respective characters. I do own the idea for this fan-fic and any characters and places that are not from Naruto.

_Author's Note: _This is based a little while after Sasuke leaves Konoha, and is with Orochimaru. This fic is probaly my favorite fan-fiction that I've writen. I apologize for any OOCness, I'm not used to writing this kind of fan-fic... Oh, and while I'm here I'm gonna thank and give credit to my friend Steph for helping me edit this and for telling me when things didn't make sense. 'Neways, hope you like it and please R&R!

* * *

It was a cold and rainy winter day in the Forest of Death. Two young wolf pups had been somehow separated from their pack. Now they were sniffing around, trying to find their pack's scent. The young female finally gave up and took shelter under a large protruding tree root. The male was still sniffing about when he picked up an unusual smell. In all the wolf's young life, which was only two months, he had never smelled this. It was an arid stench, and was fresh, as if whatever the stench belonged to had passed by within the hour. The male gave a small snort, then returned to where his sister was and sat down. The female, from the same litter as her companion, was pure white with red eyes. The male was an average gray wolf with grey on his back and top of his head and white on the rest of his body. The female let out a small whine and stared at the rain. The two sat in silence until the rain's lullaby lulled them to sleep. 

Soon they were rudely awoken by footsteps. The two slowly opened their eyes and realized that the sun was out. They peered curiously out from under the tree root and saw a boy of 13 standing in front of them. The boy was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, white shorts, arm warmers, some white bands around the bottom part of his legs, a kunai pouch, and the traditional ninja sandals.The boy seemed to be looking for something, what they didn't know nor did they care. They just wanted him to leave so they could resume searching for their famliy. Suddenly the boy jumped up and was gone before the two could blink. The male, feeling a brave, crawled out from under the tree root and resumed the search. The female, not as keen to leave her place of safety, watched him.

Later that day, around noon, the wolf pups stopped to rest. Ever since the male had picked up the scent they had been following the pack. The male saw a grasshopper not two inches away from his right paw. Instinctively, he jumped at it and tried to catch it. The grasshopper jumped away from him just in time. The young male let out a small growl, the chase was on. While her brother played, the female went to investigate a curious noise and it's source wasn't far away. In a small clearing she saw the boy from earlier. Now she saw that he had black spiky hair and had a large fan symbol on the back of his shirt. She let out a small growl to alert her brother and started circling the clearing to see what this boy was doing. The male heard the growl and left his newfound bug friend to join his sister. The boy was throwing kunai knives at a tiny leaf, getting more frustrated by the minute. For it seemed that he kept missing the leaf and instead hit the tree or the soft ground. A stray knife went towards the two, instinct told them to move, but their minds told them to stay and see what exactly was flying at them. For they did not know that the knife could and would hurt them if they didn't move. Before the two could decide what they were going to do, the blade stopped.

The two stared at the knife in wonder, then they saw a hand holding the knife. The boy had seen the wolves and had stopped the knife from hitting them, why, he didn't know. He put the kunai knife away and stared at the two petrified wolves. The wolves simply stared back. Suddenly the male bit the boys hand between his thumb and index finger.

"Ow!" yelped the boy, nursing his hand. "Blood thirsty little thing aren't you?"

"Sasuke!", called out a voice from behind the boy, now known as Sasuke. Sasuke turned, and gave the stranger a cold emotionless glare.

"I'm training Kabuto. What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Hot-tempered as usual. Orochimaru wants you to go back to the base so he can teach you some ninjutsu. Now.", Kabuto said as he turned and left.

"Based around snakes no doubt.", Sasuke muttered darkly as he started after Kabuto. The two wolves looked at each other. The male licked his teeth and started to follow Sasuke. The female, not wanting to be left behind, went with him. Soon Sasuke found that he was being followed, and realized that the wolves were behind him. '_Don't they have a famliy to get back to? Where is their pack anyways? The young aren't usually allowed to be away from the pack for a long period of time... Are they lost?'_ , thought Sasuke. He started to run to loose the bothersome two, but no avail. This pattern went on for over an hour, Sasuke running and the wolves following to the best of their ability. When a building loomed into view, Sasuke stopped abruptly. The wolves skidded to a halt beside him. Sasuke turned to them.

"If you two insist on following me then you'll have to keep quiet and stay out of my way. And as soon as you're big enough, you're leaving.", he said.The two seemed to consider this for a moment, then the female took a step forward and _nodded_. Sasuke was taken aback; he hadn't really expected them to understand him. Then again, it could have been a trick of the light. He sighed as he saw the male do the same.

"Fine. C'mon, Orochimaru is gonna get angry if I don't show up soon", he said, motioning for them to follow. This time the two pups followed more slowly, carefully choosing their path to their new home.

End of Chapter 1

"A Meeting"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it! Oh, and like I said before, please R&R! The next chapter will be coming soon, oh the next chapter is titled "Yin and Yang". Until the next chapter! 

-quietkitty


	2. Yin and Yang

Okey dockers, here's chapter 2 "Yin and Yang". Sorry about it taking so long, my editor (Steph) was sick and was just able to get back to me about my punctuation and grammer mistakes. Also I was lazy and didn't feel like putting up this chapter earlier (to be blunt). Well, hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, thanks to loaned for the review!

* * *

Upon entering the building Sasuke led them to a large room protected by stone walls and large double doors. He led them in and then motioned for them to stay there as he turned and left the room. The female stared at the spot where Sasuke was just moments before, then turned and inspected the room like her brother. The room had a king sized bed, a medium sized table, an oak wardrobe, and had a soft plush carpet. There were scrolls strewn about, some on the table, others on the floor, and others, still, were hung up on the walls. The young male went over to a particularly large scroll and stared at it for a bit before going to a different, very tiny, scroll. The female had jumped up on the bed, only to find it littered with clothes. Eventually the two settled down and laid on the enormous bed. The male was curled up at the foot of the bed and the female, being the little princess she was, sprawled out on the soft pillows.

Several hours later, Sasuke came in and jumped on the bed, forgetting his furry little nuisances. His legs landed on the male and his head landed on the female's stomach. The female gave a small yelp and squirmed away from the danger while the male decided to take another chunk out of Sasuke. Sasuke immediately tried to jump up, but instead ended up falling off the bed, with the vicious male still biting his ankle.

"Damn you! You evil little possessed thing!" said Sasuke, trying to get the little wolf to let go by grabbing his jaws on the side. The wolf however, had different ideas. The female jumped on the bed and simply sat there and watched the quarrel from her high vintage point.

"Let go!" Sasuke commanded.

The two rolled about the room, scattering scrolls, damaging furniture, and ramming into walls. Soon though, the fight ended as the wolf became distracted by an open scroll. The female, deciding it was safe now, jumped down and inspected the scroll. Sasuke sighed and pulled out a first aid kit and attended his "wound".

The two young pups seemed fascinated by the paper, and leaned their heads in close. After wrapping his ankle with bandages, Sasuke went over to the wolves and picked up the scroll. On the outside the scroll was plain but on the inside was the Yin-Yang symbol. Sasuke looked from the scroll to the wolves and back. He then knelled down and looked directly in the male's eyes.

"You're Yin, the little devil.", he said, then turned and looked directly into the female's eyes. "You're Yang, the angel in disguise. There, now you have names.", he said as he stood up. The two wolves exchanged a glance and started barking happily. Sasuke allowed himself a small grin before becoming stern again.

"Keep it down! No one knows you're here yet!", the pups immediately quieted down. _'And I plan to keep it that way_', Sasuke thought to himself, knowing Orochimaru wouldn't take kindly to the two.

Early the next morning Sasuke woke to small inhuman cries. He rolled on his other side and barley opened his eyes. He saw Yin and Yang staring back at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. You can stop making that noise now," he said groggliy. He quickly dressed and then went to the kitchen, with Yin and  
Yang hot on his heels. As usual no one was there so Sasuke made some shougayaki for himself. As he sat down, Yin and Yang started their mournful chorus again. Sasuke sighed and after a moment started eating. This time the two pups were determined to get what they wanted. They leaped onto the chairs across from Sasuke then jumped up onto the table and sat right in front of him giving him their most pitiful looks. All the while they were sending out their not-so-silent pleas. Sasuke continued to ignore them as he finished eating. He picked up his plate and the rice bowl, leaving the plate with the meat on the table. He washed the dishes then turned around and saw Yin and Yang tearing at the pork like only ravaging wolves can. As fast as possible. The meaning of their cries suddenly hit Sasuke. They had been _hungry_. He shook his head and made a mental note to find out what wolves normally ate as he set out a bowl of water for them.

Later that day Sasuke was out developing a new ninjutsu while Yin and Yang had a wrestling match in the wet grass. It had rained earlier and now the three were getting some fresh air. While Yin and Yang played, Sasuke found a small rock and dropped it onto a scroll he had been using for notes. He was working on a rock jutsu but so far, had had no success. Suddenly Yin and Yang stopped and perked their ears up. Then a roar reached the clearing and Sasuke covered his ears and Yin and Yang laid down and put their paws over their own. Soon the sound receded into the gloom. Sasuke thought for a moment before he ran towards the noise swiftly and silently. The two pups, not wanting to be left behind, followed.

End of Chapter 2

"Yin and Yang"

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. I'll have chapter 3 up soon, I already have it writen, I just have to go over it again. For the millionth time. Sigh Editing is my least favorite part about writing... 'Neways, hope you liked it and_ please review _. That's it for now! 'Till the next chapter!

quietkitty


	3. Reunion

When they came close to another clearing they slowed down and watched from behind the brush. It was on a side of the Heaven and Earth bridge and it appeared that Orochimaru was fighting someone. '_More like playing with them.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he peered into the gloom for a better look. What he saw was very strange, yet very familiar. A human sized fox with four tails and eyes maddened with rage. '_Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered his last encounter with the young boy. Yin stepped away form the brush to see what the thing was, then ran and cowered behind Sasuke when he heard Naruto let out another roar. Sasuke noticed that the fox was making a jet black orb in the air and heard Orochimaru say "That could be dangerous." Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly. He gnawed at his lip as he saw the fox release the orb. Orochimaru prepared a counter attack and as the orb drew near, Sasuke ran towards the fox and punched it's stomach right as Orochimaru's counter attack hit it. The result was a bit surprising, the fox flew backwards 12 feet, letting out an outraged roar.

"Nice to see you join the fun, Sasuke," said Orochimaru, watching the fox fly.

Sasuke grunted his reply and let his eyes take in his surroundings. He saw another man not to far away, he seemed to be another Konoha ninja, probably a jonin. The ninja had dark hair, black eyes, and was wearing the traditional ninja uniform. Then he saw a bird like thing with another Konoha ninja riding on top of it. '_Where did they come from? And why are they here?'_ Sasuke thought, as he watched the fox get back up again. Next to him Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Though I would love to see the two of you fight, let me handle this one and make sure the other three stay out of it."

_'Three?'_ Sasuke wondered. He had only seen two Konoha ninja's so far, unless Orochimaru had meant Kabuto to. Suddenly Sasuke saw a young girl about his age, step into view and talk to the jonin. She had a black short skirt with shorts underneath, a red tank top, black gloves, and white elbow protectors. She had bright pink hair and her Leaf headband was used to keep her hair out of her face. The hair seemed vaguely familiar, but there was no way that Sakura could have grown up to be that pretty. Sasuke turned his attention back to the battle at hand, keeping one eye one the other three ninja. The fox now was staring oddly at him, as if it wanted to rip him to shreds. Sasuke sent it a glare back that said 'Bring it on'. Orochimaru gave Sasuke a look to remind him to stay out of it for now. The kounchni had turned around and Sasuke saw that she had bright green eyes. Then the girl kneeled down, close to the ground and petted something. Sasuke looked to see where Yin and Yang had gotten to and realized that they were befriending the kounchini. He groaned inwardly, he had told them to stay away, obviously they weren't very good listeners. Sasuke let them stay there since they weren't really getting into any trouble and he had better things to worry about. The fight between Naruto and Orochimaru had finally slowed as Naruto changed back to his human form. Sasuke was shocked to see him covered in blood and barely breathing. Kabuto walked towards them and grinned in his know it all way.

"Well, obviously being trained by Jiraiya didn't help him at all. He practically killed himself," Kabuto said. Orochimaru chuckled at this and said something but Sasuke was to preoccupied with Yin and Yang. The two young wolves had become instant friends with the girl and now trailed behind her. Strangely, this made Sasuke a bit angry. Maybe even a bit jealous. _He_ had been the one to take them in; _he_ had been the one to care for them; and _he_ had been the one to spend his every spare minute with them. And suddenly they were being best friends with a complete stranger. He snorted slightly, admitting to himself that he really hadn't been the best of friends to the two, and it shouldn't be surprising that they were taking to another more gentle person. Suddenly the girl went over to Naruto and started _healing_ him. She was a medical ninja, a good one at that. Yin and Yang tottered back over to Sasuke and Yang licked his hand as if to say 'She's not that great.' Somehow it reassured him.

The Konoha ninja had gathered in a group around Naruto while the girl healed him. Soon Naruto was bandaged up and sleeping peacefully. His breathing had returned to normal and then the girl stood up and looked right at him. Sasuke glared at her for a moment then felt one of the wolves rub it's head against his hand. Yang was next to him and he reached down and scratched her behind her ears. The girl took several steps toward him until she was no more than two feet away. Yin growled softly at the girl to stop her from coming any closer. The girl ignored Yin and looked at Sasuke akwardly. The jounin called to her but the girl didn't listen, then she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun!", the girl said, taking a step forward. That was all it took, Yin leaped forward and bit deep into her lower leg. The girl let out a yelp as Yin bit deeper into her muscle. The jounin and the bird boy ran next to her, glaring at Sasuke all the while. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked to Sasuke, expecting him to tell them where the wolves had come from. Sasuke looked around helplessly, making sure Yang was still next to him. Then he sighed and said curtly, "Yin!". The young wolf released the girl's leg and stood on the other side of Sasuke. Sasuke took a step forward and helped the girl up, as she had lost her balance when Yin bit her. Yin growled, and Yang grabbed her brother by the scruff to keep him from attacking again.

"Sorry about that, he gets a little overexcited sometimes." Sasuke said. The girl only nodded and winced as she tried to put weight on her injured leg. She bit her lip and soon her hand was glowing as she healed herself. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's gaze piercing his back as he helped the girl regain her balance.

"As much fun as this has been, we must leave," Orochimaru said. The jounin simply glared at him while the bird boy helped the girl with Naruto. Kabuto and Orochimaru took their leave as Sasuke trailed behind slowly. Yin and Yang cocked their heads to one side as they noticed the sudden change of mood before following Sasuke.

End of Chapter 3

"Reunion"

* * *

A/N: As you might have noticed , I had to take down this chapter about a week after submiting it. That was because Iforgot to edit it. Now everything should be alright. Ok, so, thanks for reading this and please review! The next chapter is called "Escape". 


	4. Escape

It was early the next day when the rain started again. Yang whinned softly at the window, wanting to go outside. Since the previous day Yin and Yang had been confined to Sasuke's room, forced to stay while Sasuke trained. It seemed that Orochimaru didn't approve of Sasuke's new "pets". Making it so that Sasuke had to keep them locked up until further notice. Sasuke himself didn't seem to be very happy with the two. Yin in particular. Whenever Sasuke came in he simply ignored them and went about his buisness. While Yang was looking out the window, Yin was using that little wolf brain of his, trying to figure out how they were going to escape. So far he hadn't come up with any solutions, seeing that the door was locked from the outside.

Yin sniffed the room once more before he finally gave up and sat next to his sister who was sitting next to the window sill. Yang gave him an affectionate lick between the ears before staring out the glass once more. Yin, not one to brood for long, nipped his sister's ear and hopped away from her, tail wagging. Yang was not one to ignore a challenge, so she bounded over to him and bit his tail before running to the other side of the room. This hit and run method went on for a while before it turned into a full on wrestiling match. They rolled about on the floor for a while until they lost track of where they were going and rammed into the window. The glass barrier opened with a pop and the two pups felll onto the wet ground. They both stopped and sniffed the air, which was a bit difficult with all the rain, and they caught a whiff of human stink.Yin let out a bark and went towards the scent with Yang following.

They stopped next to a small pond and saw two human figures. One they reconized as Sasuke and the other looked ot be Orochmaru.Yang gave an exuberant bark and ran up to Sasuke, with Yin trailing behind. Sasuke saw the two through the curtain of rain and kneeled down. Yang yipped and barked at him before Sasuke finally gave in and scopped the pup up. Yin did likewise, hoping to get on his good side. Sasuke smirked before letting Yang perch on his shoulder and picked up Yin. Sasuke was hard put to be angry at the iffisistable pups for long. Orochimaru frowned his disaproval at Sasuke's actions, but let it go.

"Three years is almost up, Sasuke. And you can be sure that once I preform the jutsu, I won't stand for those rags following at my heels."

Sasuke looked at the content Yin in his arms and mumbled "I'm sure they'll leave as soon as that happens."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "You'd better hope so. Otherwise the world will be rid of two more pests." Sasuke knew waht could happen to his furry friends but he also knew that Orochimaru took pleasure in spelling it out. Sasuke sighed and scratched Yin behind the ears. Orochimaru had been teaching Sasuke a new jutsu but now he turned and left. Sasuke muttered something, sounding rebelious, and went in the other direction.

End Ch. 4

"Escape"

* * *

"Annnddd, cut! That's a wrap folks!" J/K! That was just the end of Ch.4. I wouldn't be so mean as to stop writing here! 'Neways, hope you enjoyed it and _please review!_ That's it for now. I'm almost done with Ch.5 so that should be up sometime this week since I have Spring Break.

quietkitty


	5. Grass

The next few months flew by in a flurry of activity. Sasuke had turned out to be a rebellious teenager and Yin and Yang matured into the almost-adult stage. The three of them had grown close bonds and were inseparable. Orochimaru and Kabuto had learned to tolerate the wolves and vise-versa. Today the three companions were out on a mission to see what the neighboring villages were up to. Which, in Oro speak, as Sasuke called it, meant that they were to go to Sound, Waterfall, and the Grass Villages to do some spy work. They had already gone to Sound and Waterfall and were now on their way to Grass. they stopped for a break after a short detour, near a small stream. Yin plopped down with a dog-like sigh and watched the water flow north while Sasuke and Yang sat and rested against a tree. The Grass Village was a favorite among the three, and they were eager to know about this villages goings on.

Half an hour later Sasuke sighed and got up wearily. He gave Yang's ear a sharp tug and nudged Yin. He motioned for them to follow him and they set off once more into the night.

Soon they were at the outskirts of the Grass Village. The crept quietly along the wall, hiding in the shadows when they saw a ninja pass by overhead. Sasuke felt a thin crack in the wooden barrier and slipped through into the village unseen. Yin and Yang walked further before stopping at a spot of soft loam. Yin started digging down and under while Yang kept watch. For them this was a daily routine, the two had taken an interest in this mass of human packs and visited often.

They entered the village with little difficulty and took a back alleyway to the nearest pub. They had learned that all the Jounin and a couple of ANBU members went to the Shining Kunai, a large pub, every Saturday. There there was always gossip flying around and even more things that were true. The two wolves walked in, receiving a welcoming nod from the bartender. They went to a table off to the side where a red haired Jounin was sitting alone. The Jounin had a Grass armband around his upper right shoulder, a white headband around his forehead, black combat boots, black baggy jeans, and a white T-shirt with the sleeves cut off. The 19 year old gazed around the room with outstanding emerald green eyes. He noticed the two wolves and scratched each behind the ears.

"Hoi, Kakura!" A young boisterous ANBU hailed the red head over to the other side of the room. Kakura stood up and went over to talk to his friend with Yin and Yang hot on his heels. The one who had called Kakura over was a boy of the same age and he was sitting at a table with another ANBU who was a girl of 17 with long brown hair.

"Where have you been! I haven't seen you in months!" the blonde haired boy asked. "The only reason I knew you were still alive was because Yin and Yang kept popping in and out of here."

Kakura groaned softly as he sat down in a chair next to the girl. "I've been working and haven't had a chance to stop by," he answered.

"Unlike somebody we know," the girl said, "Mokoto!" she gave the boy an accusing stare.

"What! It's not my fault I'm not a workaholic!" Mokoto said, leaning back in his chair and resting his head in his hands. "I get my easy-goingness from my dad."

"Right.", the girl said as Kakura rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Mokoto's father was the Grass Kage.

"Roow!" Yang said, agreeing with the girl, Katira. Katira smiled down at the wolf and scratched Yang's neck gently.

"Hmph. Still, did you get your own team of mini-me's?" asked Mokoto. Kakura shook his head and remained silent.

"Figures. They wouldn't let you teach since you're so young, you have to be at least 20 to get your own team of Genin." Mokoto said with a sigh, realizing that the others weren't in a talkative mood.

"So what's been going on around here?" asked Kakura, sensing his friends disappointment.

"Nothing much," Katira said, "We've been pretty busy going to Sand and Leaf, exchanging info." By we she meant all of, or the majority of, the ANBU squads.

"No Fourth World War?" Kakura asked jokingly.

"Ha as if! This place would be turned upside down if that happened," Mokoto said.

Yin had left the table momentarily, eavesdropping on other conversations. He sat under a table full of happy Chunnins.

"Still, it would be exciting if there was a war." Mokoto said.

"No it would not!" Katira exclaimed.

"Yes it would!" Kakura and Mokoto said in unison.

"Roow!" Yang said, agreeing with Kura and Moko.

Katira gave the three of them looks of disbelief and said "Bloodthirsty aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"Roww!"

"Ugh." Katira stood up and left without so much as a goodbye.

"Do you ever wonder what goes through her pretty little head?" Mokoto said leaning forward and resting his chin on his fist.

"No." Kakura replied doing the same so that their faces were only inches away.

"Hey, is there something you two want to tell us? 'Cuz you're awfully close..." A young male Chunnin, from Yin's table, shouted.

"Y-You're sick minded, Tamo!" stuttered Kakura. Mokoto looked over at Tamo and winked. "Yup, and it's about time we told you all." He said, turning back to Kakura. Kakura's eyes widened and he scooted back in his chair for an easy escape. Suddenly Mokoto jumped out of his chair and pulled Kakura into a vise-like hug. The room's silence was broken as Tamo let out a low whistle and said "Don't worry, we won't think any less of you. Just don't come near me." The room erupted with roars of laughter and snickers at his comment. Kakura struggled, trying to break free, but no avail. Mokoto's grip tightened and Kura's face started changing colors. Yang had left the building for a few minutes and soon came back with Katira, holding a camera. Everyone noticed the camera and Mokoto pasted a smile on his face and squeezed Kakura harder. Kakura's face was now a royal shade of purple. Katira quickly took a picture, laughing hysterically. Mokoto released Kakura and claimed "That's gonna be in tomorrow's paper!"

"We don't have a paper, our country's too small." One of the other Jounin said.

Mokoto gave the speaker an evil glare and said "What's yer point?"

The night wore on with happy banter until the crowd dispersed, leaving Kakura, Yin, Yang, and Mokoto standing outside the building.

"Bye hottie!" Mokoto said with a teasing wink as he passed by.

"See ya sexy!" Kakura called back and received a horrified glance from Mokoto. Kakura laughed with relief, now sure that Mokoto wasn't serious. To prove his point further, Mokoto came up behind Katira and put an arm around her waist which was quickly swatted away, "Negative!" Mokoto yelled as he nursed his now bruised hand.

Kakura shook his head smiling and went back to the wall and slipped out of the village the same way he came in, with the wolves closely behind.

End Ch. 5

"Grass"

* * *

Sorry for such a long delay, this chapter turned out to be alot longer than I thought it would be! That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it,and thank you to all my reviewers!

loaned: Again, thanks for your reviews!

Curseseal2: Thanks for your review!

KinkyNinjaChick: I try my best to keep up with the new Naruto chapters, but they come out so fast I'm usually a chapter or two behind in the story. I'm also in love with the wolves, and I'm in love with Mokoto... Dunno why, I just think he's the best character, along with the wolves of course.

I've already finished chapter 6 so that should come out soon, I just have to give it to my Editor, Steph.

quietkitty


	6. My Apologies

Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating in a loooong time. I'm afraid that I'm taking a break from this fan-fiction. It's become a chore to write more chapters since I'm pretty much out of ideas. Plus I've moved on to different fan-fictions (none are posted on the internet) and I'm writing my own fiction story. (Still in it's fledging stages.) It's summer now for me so I don't get to see my friend/editor very often. Plus right now she's in D.C. and then a couple weeks later she has to go to her dad's house and he lives on the other side of the country. So the chapters wouldn't be edited anyways. I'm making no promises that I'll ever get back to this story, I'm very sorry to say, I just thought I should tell you all so you wouldn't put me on the list of writer's that start a story then disapear without a word. Thank you all for reading Wolven Heart and maybe one of these days I'll come back to this story.

Love ya all,

quietkitty


End file.
